Catherine's life
by Cat09
Summary: Everything she had was destroyed but she must go on. She had a shadow in her heart but then a tom came to light it. [I don't own cats & dogs. Only the OC's]
1. The beginning

A russain blue she-cat kitten was laying next to her mother, trying to sleep. She was to open her eye's to see the new world. She was afraid to see anything bad or good. Her time was now. She slowly open her to see the world. There was a flash of bright light. When everything was clear she saw everthing. She saw her brothers and sisters playing while a adult siamese tom watching them. A white she-cat kitten started walking to her. She sniffed her and started to giggle. The russain blue looked behind her to see a adult russain blue she-cat.

"Hello Catherine. I'm your mother and this is your home", meowed her mother. The white kitten smiled. She was happy.

"My name is Winter. I'm your sister", meowed the white kitten. Winter layed besided Catherine. Catherine was too happy to speak but she had to reply. "Hi", meowed Catherine. Catherine heard thumping noises. It got closer and closer. She turned her head around to see a huge person bending over her. The person grabbed her gently. Catherine started to panic. The person started to stroke her gentle. Catherine started to clam down and started to be comfortable. When the person was done, the person put down where she was and left.

Winter walked over to Catherine. "That's called a human. They give us food and love us", meowed Winter. Catherine was happy that she has a good home. Then a adult siamese tom walked right past. It was her father. He doesn't seem happy for some reason. Then Catherine walked over to where two human's are talking. A female and a male. She heard the male say 'We have to give some cats to the shelter and have three cats'. Catherine started to panic from what he said. She started to back up a little bit and then she felt someone behind her. She turned to see her mother right behind her. "Go to Winter. I'll handle this", meowed her mother.

Catherine ran to Winter. She had an idea. "Hey Winter, want to play?" questioned Catherine. "Sure", meowed Winter. Catherine looked around the place one more time. This is her home.


	2. Playing and talking

It was the first day for Catherine to be outside. Days past and she grew. She felt the grass between her paws. It was very uncomfortable for her but she'd get use to it. Catherine was really close to Winter. Winter was playful, she makes Catherine happy. Catherine had a hard time getting through the door flap. Catherine looked up at the sun. It was warm. She heard birds chirping. There was bushes everywhere and a huge tree right in front of it. Catherine felt like she wanted to sleep out here. She walked of to Winter.

"Do you want to play hide-and-seek?" questioned Catherine. Winter looked like she could sleep for a year. Winter looked up to her. "Sure, you count over in the bushes and I'll hide", meowed Winter. Catherine ran into the bushes and she counted. When she reached to 100, she went looking for her. When she reached to the other side of the backyard, Winter jumped on Catherine. Catherine felt a sharp pain on her ear. "Ow! Winter why did you do that?'' questioned Catherine. Winter got off of Catherine. "Sorry. I just did a gentle surprise attack on you. Oh my gosh! Your ear is bleeding!" yowled Winter. Blood was on her ear.

"Let's get to our mother", meowed Winter. Catherine and Winter walked over to her mother. "Mom, my ear is bleeding", meowed Catherine. Her mother licked her ear. There was a sting of pain on her ear. Her mother stopped licking on her ear. "Tell me, how did this happen", meowed her mother. Catherine sighed. "Winter did a gentle surprise attack on me but accidentally scrached my ear", meowed Catherine. Her mother looked at Winter. "I do not want you to do that again", she meowed. Winter sighed. "Yes mother", meowed Winter. Winter walked away. "Catherine, I want to talk to you in the house", meowed her mother.

* * *

"What is it, mother?" meowed Catherine. Her mother was worried about Catherine. ''I goanna be gone for a while'', she meowed. Catherine was surprised. ''When are you goanna come back", meowed Catherine. Her mother looked at her. "Never", meowed her mother. Catherine started to panic. "Why?", meowed Catherine. Her mother sighed. "I'm goanna be taken away to a new home and your brothers and sisters are goanna come except you, Winter, and your father. I'll might see you some day but only God knows. Now go play with Winter", meowed her mother. For the past few days, her mom was talking about God. So Catherine followed her orders and went outside.

* * *

Catherine felt that she wants to cry so much because her mother, brothers, and sisters are goanna be taken away. Winter looked at Catherine. Winter felt worried about her. "Are you okay?" questioned Winter. Catherine looked up and tryed to get her emotions out of the way. "Yeah, I'm fine", meowed Catherine. Catherine looked at her mother. Why would this happen?,thought Catherine.


	3. The truth, taken, and betrayel

Few days past and Catherine was still the same when she talked to her mother. Winter was worried about her. Winter tried to play with her but Catherine doesn't want to. When Catherine was trying to go to sleep, Winter walked over to her. Winter sat down near Catherine. She looked at her. Catherine acted like she wasn't there. Winter started being mad.

"Catherine, what's going on with you? You were being mean to me when you talked to mom", hissed Winter. Catherine jumped up and walked away to her brother. Her brother's name is Nightmare. He is the same breed of Catherine. His brother was on the window, looked from the outside of the world. Winter walked to Catherine. "Are you even goanna respond?" yowled Winter. Catherine looked at her brother and looked down.

"If I told you what's going on with me, you won't believe me", meowed Catherine. Catherine heard her growling. "Can't you two bring it down!" growled Nightmare. Yesterday, Catherine saw her mother talking to him. After that, he was different. Nightmare was going with her mother to the shelter. "I wonder if I can explore the world all by myself", meowed Nightmare. Nightmare laid down and went to sleep. Catherine looked at Winter. She looked calm.

Catherine heard footsteps. She saw a female human walk by and Catherine's mother walked after her. Then her mom walked to Winter. "Winter, I need you to come with me", meowed her mom. Her mom walked to a different room with Winter walking right behind her. Catherine thought that it was the time that Winter knows the truth.

* * *

When Catherine's mother was done talking to Winter, she went running to Catherine, terrified. "So that why you were different. Mom and some of our brothers and sisters are going to be taken away?" meowed Winter. Catherine nodded. Winter laid down next to Catherine and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, it was the day that mother and one of Catherine's kin was going to be taken to the shelter. The male human rounded up her brothers and sisters in the cage with her mother. When the male left the cage, Catherine went running to the cage, crying. "Please mom, don't go", begged Catherine. Her mother was brave. "I'm sorry, I wish I could but I can't. Remember what I said", meowed her mother. A female human picked up Catherine and put her near Winter.

The male human pick up the cage and walked out of the door. Before when Catherine was goanna walk to another room, she heard the male yowled. Catherine looked at the door. It was opened. Catherine ran through the door and saw that the male was scratch. Catherine looked right and saw Nightmare running to the bushes. Catherine ran after him. Catherine wants him back in the cage so he can go to the shelter. Nightmare stopped and turned around. He was running towards Catherine. He jumped and attacked her.

Nightmare got a grip on Catherine's leg. A sting of pain hit her so bad. He let go and jumped off of her. Nightmare was ready for a another challenge. Catherine got up. "Why?" meowed Catherine. Nightmare was growling more than ever. "Because I'm a free cat. I have no kin and you're not my sister!" hissed Nightmare. He turned around and ran through the bushes. Catherine's leg hurt than when Winter scratch her ear. Blood was pouring down her leg. The female human picked up Catherine and stroked her. She carried her into the house. The female human put a banaged on her leg. She finally placed her near Winter. "I saw everything", meowed Winter. Her father walked over to Catherine. "You stay away from other cats or dogs. You got that?" growled her father. Catherine nodded. Her father left her with Winter. "I wonder why he's angry", meowed Catherine. Catherine looked at Winter. "Mom said 'He had a horrible past'", meowed Winter.


	4. The dream, message, and cat destoryer

Four days past, Catherine is half grown and so is her sister. Her wound on her leg healed faster, now she can run. Catherine was afraid to go outside ever since Nightmare attacked her. Winter was trying to help face her fear but she can't. Catherine was sleeping. She was having a dream. She was outside, in front of the house. She was playing in the grass. Birds were chirping and the sun was bright. Then all of a sudden fire was around her, burning the trees, grass, and almost part of the house. Catherine saw her mother, standing near the flames. Catherine ran to her and all of a sudden she disappeared. She looked behind her and saw her brother, Nightmare. He started laughing and he disappeared. Catherine looked to her right and saw his father. He was yelling for her. Catherine ran to him and pressed against his fur. He felt warm and all of a sudden he turned cold. Catherine smelled death. She looked up at her father and she saw blood scars all over him. Catherine backed away, frightened. His fur and skin melt to the ground. His bones stand still and then fell to the ground. Her sister was near her and then disappeared. Catherine backed away more and felt someone behind her. She looked behind her and saw a black cat. His eyes were red. He was laughing and then attacked Catherine.

"Catherine!" yowled Winter. Catherine flipped her eyes open. She was in her house. It was a dream but a horrible one. "You were moving in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" meowed Winter. Catherine was still afraid of her dream. She was trying to get it out of her head and respond to Winter's question. "Yeah, a horrible one. Mom, you, Nightmare, and father were in my dream", meowed Catherine. Catherine's eyes widened. She remembered the horrible part were her father died. Catherine jumped up. "Where's dad?" questioned Catherine. Winter got worried. "In the living room", meowed Winter.

Catherine ran to the living room. She saw her father sleeping on the floor. Catherine ran to him and press against his fur. She woke her father up. "What's going on?" growled her father. Winter ran to her father. "She had a horrible nightmare. I think it has something of you in her dream that was so bad", meowed Winter. Father was surprised. He got up and pressed against her. She felt warm from his coat. She heard him purring. "Don't worry. Nothing won't happen to me, I promise", meowed her father. Catherine backed away and went to Winter. "Winter there's a lot of stuff I need you to know about my dream. Father was dead, you and the others keep disappearing and then this strange was near me", meowed Catherine.

"What breed?" questioned Winter. Catherine was trying to remember. "I think a domestic cat. A black one. It attacked me", meowed Catherine. Winter was focused on her. "Anything else?" questioned Winter. Catherine sighed. "Flames were all around me, burning everything", meowed Catherine. Catherine didn't say more. Her father walked over to Catherine and Winter. "We should go outside", meowed her father. Catherine was not ready but she has to go outside.

Winter and Catherine were playing tag. At least Winter was not doing any surprise attacks. Catherine was nervous. She thinks that Nightmare could jump out of nowhere and attack. Winter stopped playing. Catherine and Winter were taking some deep breaths. "I'm goanna talk to our father. You stay here", meowed Winter. Winter walked over to her father to talk to him. Catherine walked near the fence. She laid down on the grass. The shadow of the fence was cooling her off. Catherine felt like she was being watched. Catherine a jump and something hit the fence. Catherine looked up and a male black and white cat was on the fence. Catherine jumped up, afraid.

"What do you want?" meowed Catherine. The cat was standing there, looking at her. "Stay away from other cats", he meowed. Catherine was surprised. Her father almost said the same thing. Catherine heard running paw steps. Catherine looked right behind her. She saw Winter and her father running toward Catherine. "Get away!" yowled her father. The cat turned around, jumped off the fence and ran. Her father got right next to Catherine. "Are you all right", meowed her father. Catherine nodded. Winter lick her forehead to comfort her. "Let's get inside", meowed her father.

Catherine and Winter were about to go to sleep but Catherine needed to talk to Winter. "Winter, that cat told me to stay away from other cats", meowed Catherine. Winter looked at her. Winter nodded and went to sleep. "I just hope you understand what I'm going through", meowed Catherine.

The next day was the first time to be out in the front yard. Her father was watching them. Winter was rolling in the grass. Catherine was looking at the sun. A warm touch hit her. Catherine looked at her father. He walked through the house. Catherine felt like she was unprotected. She walked over to her sister. "Did you think of any of the words I said last night", hissed Catherine. Winter got up. "Yes and I think he's right", meowed Winter. Catherine grunted. "But why did he want me to stay away from the other cats", meowed Catherine. Winter was standing there, thinking. Then Catherine smelled something. It was smoke. Catherine heard running footsteps. She saw her owners running out of the house. She looked at Winter. She was frightened by something. Catherine turned around and saw fire coming their way.

"What now?" meowed Winter. Catherine was frightened to speak. Then she saw dogs running to unknown cats and attacking them. Catherine saw the cat that was in her dreams. Winter ran near the house on the porch. Catherine stand her ground. She was started not to be afraid. The black cat walking Catherine and then stopped. He looked at her. "You're not afraid of me. Well, you should be", he meowed. When he attacked her, she closed her eyes and nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw her father pinned him down. He looked at Catherine. "Get your sister and run to the forest", ordered her father. Catherine ran to her sister. "Come on", meowed Catherine. Winter followed and they went in the forest.

They kept on running. There was a long hill that leads to a road. Catherine saw a ditch. Catherine ran to the ditch and went through it. Winter did the same. Catherine still smelled smoke. Catherine looked out of the ditch. She saw little bit of fire. Then there was a shadow. It was her father. She heard a yowl from the distances. Her father ran to left side and she didn't see him. She saw a dark shadow following him. Catherine started to cry of worry. When she couldn't see them, she heard a loud yowl. It was a death yowl.


	5. Death and no hope

Catherine opened her eyes. She was sleeping through the night with her sister. Catherine heard no birds or anything. She looked at the end of the tunnel. There was daylight. Catherine nudged Winter with her paw. Winter groaned and turned her head to Catherine. "It's daytime and everything's quiet," meowed Catherine. Catherine got up on her paws and stretched while Winter did the same. Catherine walked to the end of the tube and poked her head out. Catherine saw ashes falling down like rain. Catherine and her sister got out of the ditch and looked around. A sudden realization came to her. Her bad dream came true. She and her sister need to find her dad. She turned her head to her sister. "We need to look for dad. You go left and I'll go right," meowed Catherine. Catherine ran up the hill and went left. She turned her head around to see her sister running in the left side of the forest. Catherine continued running until it was a dead end. Father couldn't go this far, thought Catherine. She turned and ran back. She left like she was losing energy. She stopped running and took a few breaths. She wasn't at the ditch yet. Suddenly she heard a terrifying yowl. It was Winter. Catherine started running quickly as fast as she can. She saw something white. It was her sister and she was trembling. When she got close enough to see what the problem is, it was her father. Terror and fear struck her for what she is seeing. His belly was ripped opened and he was not breathing. Catherine's father was dead.

Catherine was trembling. She looked around to see blood stains everywhere. How bad this can get, thought Catherine. Catherine walked closer to her father and put her head on his pelt. His body was so cold like snow. Catherine got up and looked at her sister. Her fear has died down. "What are we going to do," meowed Winter. Catherine looked at Winter to her dead father to her sister again. "We go back to our owners," meowed Catherine. Catherine got up on her paws and walked while her sister follows. When they got out of the forest, everything Catherine saw was a nightmare. A lot of homes destroyed and some dead cats laying around in different properties. Catherine looked at her house and it was the only one standing but looked burned. She walked on the porch and got through the cat flap. The house looked normal but so empty. Why is the house empty, thought Catherine. She heard her sister got through the cat flap. Catherine started searching the house for her owners but did not find them. Catherine got worried then something just came to her. Her emotion changed to worried to anger. They left us! They didn't care to search for us! Thanks to them my father is dead, thought Catherine. She stalked to the living and stopped. She sat down and been growling for a few minutes. Winter got up and walked to her sister. She sat near her sister and Catherine didn't care to notice.

"Why are you angry," meowed Winter. Catherine stopped growling and looked at her sister. "Can't you see it?! Our owners left us! They don't care for us! If they looked for us, our father wouldn't be dead!" hissed Catherine. Winter was surprised at her angry. Catherine looked down and began growling. "Catherine they couldn't find us because we were in the forest. They do know that we can't go that far. The fire was spreading and they had to leave. If they stayed here, it would be the end for them. And why would you blame them for our fathers death even they had two problems that only one needs to be solved?" meowed Winter. Catherine stopped growling and her anger begin to fade. She thought what her sister said. She tried to speak but she choked on her own words. Catherine tried again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I should blame the black cat who killed my father," meowed Catherine. Winter started to be happy.

A lot of days past while Catherine and Winter were staying at the house. They started growing thin and hungry. Catherine goes to the woods to hunt for prey but can't. Catherine began looking out the window throughout her days. She hasn't seen a car go by or a single human being. Everything in Catherine's world seemed empty. She had no hope left. Part of Catherine wants to leave the house and face the world. The other part of Catherine wants to stay at the house. Catherine can't make up her mind. One day, when she went in the back yard, she saw a dead tree in front of her. Dead leaves blow through the wind and no bird sang. It was hard to see from where she born turned into trash. Catherine made up her mind. Catherine turned around and head to the door.

Winter was sleeping in the leaving room. She looked peaceful even though her ribs were sticking out. Her stomach growled for hunger but that didn't make Winter wake up. Catherine walked over to Winter and nudged her sister with her paw. Winter waked up and stared at Catherine. "What do you want", moaned Winter. Catherine wasn't sure if she was goanna say it right or not. Catherine sighed. "Winter, we're goanna have to leave the house and find a new home," meowed Catherine.

* * *

**There it is. Finaly got this done! I feel so great. I'm goanna work on my other chapter now! BYE!**


	6. Meet Snow

"What! Have you got bees in your brain!" protested Winter. "We are staying." Catherine looked at her sister. Catherine gave her a hard stare. "Winter, either you want to stay and starve to death or find a new home," meowed Catherine. Winter's anger began to fade. Her sister turned around and walked to the cat flap that leads to the back yard. When her sister got through the cat flap, Catherine followed. Catherine saw her sister looking at her paws. Catherine walked up to Winter and sat down next to her. Winter looked at her sister. "Catherine, this place is our home. I don't want to leave it," said Winter. "But if we stay here, we'll die of starvation," Catherine pointed out. Winter stayed silent for a few minutes and then finally responded. "Alright, I'll go with your plan," meowed Winter. Catherine and Winter turned around and went through the cat flap. They walked to the front door and walked out of another cat flap. Catherine walked down the steps and continued to walk till she reached the side walk. Catherine turned around to see her sister following her. They kept walking for ten minutes, walking past burned houses. Now there was only a road and trees on the sides. Catherine stopped walking. I remember mom telling me that this road can lead to a city, thought Catherine. She continued walking. An hour past and Catherine was still on the path.

Where will the trees end? Will there be any way to see a field or the city? , thought Catherine. She heard thunder. She stopped and looked up to see dark clouds. I must continue, thought Catherine. She continued walking. Winter stopped walking. "Catherine its goanna rain! We must take shelter," meowed Winter. Catherine stopped walking and turned around. "No. If we kept on walking then we'll maybe find a home," meowed Catherine. Winter stared at her. "No, we can't. What if there's a tornado or a flood," meowed Winter. Catherine growled. "Look around you! Do you see an ocean that can cause a flood!" growled Catherine. Winter started to growl a little bit. "Catherine trust me on this, please," begged Winter. Catherine stayed silent. She's right all along, thought Catherine. "Okay, but we can't shelter in the woods. We'll go further and see if we find anything. If not, we'll shelter in the woods," meowed Catherine. Winter nodded. So, they continued walking. Catherine opened you mouth to sniff the air. She smelled grass, road, and trees. Nothing different, thought Catherine. Catherine put her head down and still walked. Twenty minutes past with no rain. Catherine still had her head down by the time. She sighed. Her stomach growled. No rain, no sign of a place, and no trees. What a minute! No trees! , thought Catherine. She looked up to see a town but no city. Well at least there's a town, thought Catherine. Catherine saw a store. She looked at her sister. "I got an idea," meowed Catherine.

Catherine scratched the back door. She stepped back to see what will happen. The door opened and male person stepped out. Catherine meowed to catch his attention. He looked down to see Catherine. Winter was hiding beneath the steps. "Aw, what a cute little cat. You look hungry. Stay right there and I'll go get you something," said the male human. He walked back in and closed the door. A minute later, the human opened to door and had a bowl of chicken in his hand. Catherine's mouth was watering. He put the food bowl down in front of Catherine. When he went back inside, Winter got out of the stairs. They started eating. The chicken was warm and juicy. That's how Catherine likes.

"That's some juicy chicken there, eh?" came a voice. Catherine froze. She turned her head around to see an old dark brown tom. Catherine was frightened as Winter was. "What do you want," meowed Catherine. The old cat laughed. "Don't worry. I won't fight you or take your food," meowed the old cat. Catherine understood him because he was well feed. "My name is Dirt. Kind of a stupid name by I'll live with it. I see your travel. What are you traveling for?" meowed Dirt. "My name is Catherine and this is my sister, Winter. We are traveling to find a new home," meowed Catherine. Dirt nodded. "Ok, I'll go now," meowed Dirt. Catherine walked up to Dirt. "Before you go, can you show us a place to shelter in when we are finished eating?" questioned Catherine. Dirt nodded.

When they finished eating, Dirt leads them to the dumpster. "You can shelter there from the rain. Try to ignore the smell," rasped Dirt. Catherine looked at the dumpster and looked back at Dirt. "Thank you. Where will you shelter?" meowed Catherine. Dirt stayed silent for a few seconds. "I have somewhere else to shelter and your welcome," meowed Dirt. Catherine nodded. She saw Dirt turn around and ran somewhere the Catherine doesn't know. Winter and Catherine got under the dumpster. It was getting dark and it finally rain. Winter looked at Catherine. "So, where are we going to go," meowed Winter. Catherine looked at Winter. "Mom told me if we follow the road, the one we walked on, will lead us to a city. We are going to that city," meowed Catherine.

The sun came up and Catherine was sleeping. Winter nudged her sister with her paw. Catherine opened her eyes. "Time to wake up," meowed Winter. Catherine struggled on her paws. They got out of the dumpster. Catherine and her sister continued to follow the road. They past a lot of stores and some houses. Some cars past while they were walking. Catherine's stomach growled. She looked at her sister. "Are you hungry?" questioned Catherine. Winter nodded.

Catherine scratched at a hard door. Catherine stepped back. Next to the door is a dumpster and Winter was under the dumpster. The door opened and female human walked out. Catherine meowed. She looked down to see Catherine. "Aw. Wait right there," said the female human. The human went back in and closed the door. A minute past and the female human came out the door with a bowl of sardines. She placed it in front of Catherine and went back inside. Winter got out of the dumpster and they started eating out of the bowl. The sardines were tender and juicy. By the time they were finished, they continued on their journey. It was getting a little hotter than it used to. The sidewalk was burning Catherine's pads. Catherine stopped and licked her paws. She looked at her sister. She was doing the same thing. "I assume your pads are burning like mine," meowed Catherine. Winter stopped licking her paws and looked at Catherine. "Yes. I wish there was a faster way to get to the city," meowed Winter. Catherine nodded.

Catherine and her sister stopped at a gas station. They went to the back of the gas station. Catherine decided to persuade another person for food. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice. Catherine turned around to see a white she-cat. She looked the same as Winter but she taller than her. "If I were you, I would find a cozy home with humans that would love you and feed you," meowed the she-cat. Catherine looked at the white she-cat with a hard stare. "That's what we're trying to do. What do you want?" hissed Catherine. The she-cat looked at her. "Calm down. I don't want anything from you. My name is Snow," meowed Snow. Catherine was surprised the Snow's name similar to her sisters name. "My name is Catherine and this is my sister, Winter," meowed Catherine. Snow was silent for a few minutes. "Are you an agent, working for M.E.O.W.S.?" meowed Snow. Catherine was confused. Winter looked at Catherine. "Let's go. I think she's crazy," whispered Winter. Catherine looked at her sister. "No. I want to know what's she's saying," whispered Catherine. Catherine walked forward a little bit. "No. What's M.E.O.W.S.?" questioned Catherine. Snow stared at her. "You must have heard about M.E.O.W.S. M.E.O.W.S. stands for Mousers Enforcing Our World Safety. They protect the world from evil cats and evil dogs. We protect humans, cats, and dogs. Well, used to protect dogs," meowed Snow. Catherine felt amazed from what Snow was telling her.

"A few days ago, a black cat named Midnight, made a big fire and tricked dogs to kill innocent cats. We got rid of him easily. Now DOG HQ, another agency that dogs protect humans, are treating us like enemies because of what Midnight did," Snow went on. A realization hit Catherine. "I was there when that happened. That black cat killed my father," growled Catherine. Snow stared at Catherine with amazement and shock in her eyes. "I'm sorry for your lose," meowed Snow. Catherine nodded as a response. "So, are you really an agent?" questioned Catherine. Winter looked down at Catherine.

"Kind of. I'm an apprentice. I'm training to be an agent. Today, is my first day being on the surface to portal the area," meowed Snow. Catherine understood. Winter did not believe a word she was saying. "Hey, I got an idea. Would you want to join M.E.O.W.S.?" meowed Snow. Catherine's happiness faded. "I don't know," meowed Catherine. Snow turned around. "That's what I thought. You're too young to understand," meowed Snow. Catherine saw that she was leaving. Catherine ran in front of her. "Can I at least think about your offer?" questioned Catherine. Snow stared at her. "I don't think so. My leader has to decide if he wants you. Here, have this," meowed Snow. Snow took her red collar off and placed it in front of Catherine. "Take it with you. When my leader decides to have you, he'll track you down by the collar. If not, you can have it," meowed Snow. Catherine nodded.

"There's one more question I want to ask. Do you know how to get to the city, across the bridge," questioned Catherine. Snow was confused. "Now I understand. The city is called San Francisco and the bridge is called Golden Bridge. I know want to do. Follow me," meowed Catherine. Catherine and her sister were following to a truck. It was not the big one, just similar to the cars. Snow turned to them. "Get in the trunk and don't let the human see you," meowed Snow. Catherine and Winter climbed in the trunk. Catherine turned to Snow. "How do you know what you're doing?" questioned Catherine.

"I might have heard a human that owns this truck was going to San Francisco, crossing the Golden Bridge. And Catherine don't give up on your sister. She's all you've got," meowed Snow. She's right, thought Catherine. "Thank you," meowed Catherine. Snow nodded. Snow turned around and ran.

One day past. The truck stopped at a hotel and the human stayed there for the night. Catherine and her sister were sleeping.

The sound of the roaring engine waked Catherine up. She looked at her sister. She was sleeping. Man, she's a heavy sleeper, thought Catherine. Catherine smelled car and salt water. Catherine got up and looked out to see what's going on. She was amazed of what she was seeing. There was a beautiful ocean. She looked around. She was on a bridge that kind of looks like gold. She was on the Golden Bridge.

**THERE IT IS! Sorry, if it's long. I have found a awesome music theme for this story. Here's the link. If the link is messed up, I'll put the link in the reveiws. **

** watch?v=6NbyUtARW6I&feature=plcp**


	7. A new home

Catherine was happy that the car finally crossed the bridge. I finally made it, thought Catherine. Catherine turned to her sister. I mean, we finally made it, thought Catherine. Catherine walked to her Sister. She nudged her sister with her paw. Winter's eyes opened and she looked at Catherine. "We're here," meowed Catherine. Winter got up on her paws. Her sister yawned and stretched. Catherine felt the movement of the car stop. Catherine grabbed Snow's collar and jumped of the trunk. Winter did the same. Her sister looked around. "So, where is our new home?" questioned Winter. Catherine looked around. She saw tall buildings and a lot of cars. She got worried. What if we can't find a home, thought Catherine. She looked at the sister. "I guess we have to find one," suggested Catherine. Catherine and her sister walked down a sidewalk. Catherine saw a calico cat. He was a young one. Catherine stopped walking. She put Snow's collar down.

"Excuse me, do you know where to get a home?" questioned Catherine. The calico looked at him. "Everywhere is your home," meowed the calico. Catherine was confused. "Is there any mobile homes?" questioned Catherine. The cat looked at her. "Follow me," ordered the calico. Catherine grabbed her Snow's collar and followed. Winter was worried. Her sister somehow doesn't trust strangers. The calico walked down the street. Now, there were three directions of roads. "You go on the left side of the street. Keep following it and it will lead you to mobile homes," meowed the calico. Catherine was happy. Now my sister and I can find a new home, thought Catherine. She put down Snow's collar. "By the way, who are you?" questioned Catherine.

It was too late. Catherine turned around and the calico was gone. She was kind of upset that she didn't get to know him. She turned to her sister. "Well. Let's take the road from …whoever that cat said," meowed Catherine. Catherine knew her sister wasn't following her. "We are not going in that direction. It might be a trap," scowled Winter. Catherine stared at her. "Trap or not, we are going," meowed Catherine. Catherine walked on the road that the calico told her. Winter had no choice but to follow her sister. Catherine felt a little better. She felt that she will find a new home. She and her sister continued walking on the road. A lot of cars pasted. It took a half an hour to walk the road. There were no sign mobile homes. Now there were trees. No cities. No mobile homes. Catherine became angry.

Again with the trees, thought Catherine. She calmed down. She was not giving up. Another half an hour past, no sign of mobile homes. This was just the same thing that happened from the day before. Catherine wished that the fire and her father's death had never happened. Twenty minutes past and there were no sign of trees. There were a few stores. They walked past the few stores. Catherine's stomach growled. She ignored it. Now, there were two roads that lead to somewhere. Catherine became angry. "What the heck!? Are you freaking serious!" yowled Catherine. Winter went to her sister's side. "Calm down. Let's just turn around and go back," meowed Winter with a worried meow. Catherine was still angry. "No, darn it! We are not turning around and go with that again!" hissed Catherine. Catherine walked in the road in the right direction. Her sister followed. Now there were more trees! Catherine was more furious than ever but she kept walking. Five minutes past and Catherine's anger suddenly faded.

She saw mobile homes. Real mobile homes! Catherine was happy. The calico was correct but somehow didn't remember some of the road directions, thought Catherine. Catherine looked at her sister. She seemed happy and surprised at the same time. Her sister looked at Catherine. "Now what?" questioned Winter. Catherine was too happy. "We find a new home," meowed Catherine.

They went to a few houses. Some of the humans were mean and throw stuff at them. Some would just ignore them. Catherine's happiness faded. Finding a home might be hard to get, thought Catherine. Catherine and her sister continued walking on the sidewalk. A female human took notice of them. The female person walks toward Catherine. Catherine saw the human. She could sense her sister trying to hide from the human. Catherine knows that her sister thinks the human is trying to attack but not. Catherine stands her ground. The female human kneeled down in front of Catherine. She put her hand out and pet on Catherine's head. Winter started to ease from what she is seeing. Another female human appeared but she was a child. She looked like she was 8 or 10 years old. She was the female person's daughter. She squealed with joy when she saw Catherine. She ran to Catherine and petted her, quickly. "Mom, can we keep them?" questioned the child. The child's mother was thinking for a while. The adult finally respond. "Alright, they can stay with us," said the adult.

The adult put the Catherine and Winter in there homes. It was a nice looking house. The smell of tthe house was sweet. Soft couches. Everything Catherine needs is this house. This is Catherine's new home.

* * *

**I'm finally done! Sorry, it's short. Anyways, thanks for the reveiws. And thank for the review that is from Dead Wolf Walking. That reveiw helped me to finish this chapter. THANK YOU!**


End file.
